


here goes nothing

by cacodaemonia



Category: EXO (Band), EXOPlanet
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has a problem. Yixing happens to be it.</p><p>(Or: Yixing has nice collarbones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	here goes nothing

Baekhyun finds himself inexplicably attracted to Yixing.  
  
Well, not really _inexplicably_ , because Yixing has a very nice face and _very_ nice collarbones, and is very nice in general. But nevertheless.  
  
Baekhyun finds himself inexplicably attracted to Yixing.

 

The problem is, Yixing really likes his collarbones too or something, because he wears low-cut shirts a lot. Baekhyun has become rather good at ignoring his instinct to whimper and curl up into a ball and, you know, die, when Yixing greets him in the morning, or eats across the table from him, or for goodness’ sake _dances_. (When Yixing does anything, really.)  
  
He manages to choke out a _can I_ one time, and Yixing cocks his head to the side with a pleasant smile on his face, which is when Baekhyun’s mind sputters to a start and he kind of shrieks out a _nothing_ and runs away.

Unfortunately, Yixing finds him very strange after that. Baekhyun has to act normal for another two weeks before Yixing stops looking at him like he’s a little crazy. He is, but that’s besides the point.

 

Baekhyun trips over three times in group practise, because Yixing is fucking distracting, with his eyes hooded and collarbones and bare expanses of skin (there are a lot, Yixing should just dance naked for god’s sake, then Baekhyun would at least have an excuse to jump him) glistening with sweat. His infatuation with Yixing has gotten to the point that his eyes can’t leave him, and that’s all very well and good when they practise separately as K and M, but Baekhyun is more of a singer than a dancer so he can’t actually stare at somebody’s ass and execute moves perfectly at the same time. In the end, Baekhyun stays behind so that he can practise some more.  
  
To his dismay, Yixing decides to stay with him.  
  
His discontent obviously shows, because as Yixing walks across the room towards him, a frown gradually forms on his face.  
  
“Um,” says Yixing, when he’s a little too close for Baekhyun’s comfort, “is- I have a question. Do you have a, um, problem with me?”  
  
“No!” Baekhyun exclaims before Yixing finishes his question. “Not at all! It’s just.”  
  
Baekhyun pauses, uncertain if he should go on. And how.  
  
“Just what?” Yixing cocks his head to the side, and that’s fucking distracting as well, Yixing is always fucking distracting, and-  
  
“It’s just,” Baekhyun wails. “You have very nice collarbones, and I really, really, want to touch them.”  
  
“Oh,” says Yixing, after a short stunned silence. “Oh okay.”  
  
“What,” says Baekhyun, after another stunned silence, because while the fanboy part of him is screaming TOUCH THEM TOUCH THEM THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME OPPORTUNITY, the rational part of him is telling him that there was something inherently wrong with Yixing being okay with his collarbone fetish.  
  
“It’s just,” Yixing starts shyly, “you have very nice hands, you know.”  
  
“Oh,” says Baekhyun. “Oh okay.”  
  
They stare at each other awkwardly for a few moments.  
  
“Um,” says Yixing. “I kind of, actually. Um, I kind of really like you, like, overall? Like as in, um.”  
  
Baekhyun smiles and takes that as his cue to reach up a little on his toes and kiss Yixing, humming happily as his fingers ghost over Yixing’s collarbones before he tangles them in his long, black hair, and Yixing makes this wonderful noise that is very, very okay with him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i like baekhyun and his hands  
> \- i like yixing and his collarbones  
> \- written ages ago when disneyland gave me intense baekhyun/yixing feels and i realised that their ship name could be baeking and my baekhyun/yixing feels got intenser (lol that's a word) and i also have to write bakery!exo/sm/chinese k-idol fic now my life  
> \- dodge title is dodge  
> \- a/n longer than fic O T L


End file.
